Due to their unpredictability random numbers are used in many applications. Pseudo-random number generators are given an initial value, the so-called “seed”, by an external source of random elements to calculate a sequence of random numbers. The source of random elements is a true random number generator which is based on non-deterministic phenomena that act as a source of randomness.
An apparatus may contain tore than one module which requires random elements. Every module can be provided with its own source of random elements. Alternatively, the application may use only one source of random elements and distribute the random elements to the different modules. In this case the same random element should not be used as an input for more than one module to avoid a correlation of the output of the different modules.